fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Play For Me! Pretty Cure Aurora Smile
is a FanMade Pretty Cure! Series created by CureKanade. Unofficially, this season will become the 12th series and current installment of the Pretty Cure! Series. The series will premiere on February 1, 2015 and the last episode will air on January 31, 2016, making the series consist of 49 episodes. The series motifs are music and happiness. Synopsis : Play For Me! Pretty Cure AuroraSmile Episodes When Dark Realm attacks Akimiya City in Japan, four girls are chosen to become the legendary warriors and fight off Dark Realm and make sure they don't destroy Earth and the happiness within their world. Can the four girls do that while living their normal lives at the same time? Komatsu Maki, one of the new Pretty Cures, was doing her piano recital when suddenly her recital is interrupted by a monster called Shaness! Pinky arrives and gives her PrettyEyesChanger, which changes her into Cure Wave! Followed by Ohara Koizumi, Chiba Emiko and Ando Mion, Maki transforms into Pretty Cure and fights Dark Realm to bring back the peace to their world. Characters Pretty Cure * / The kind, friendly girl who attends Akimiya Public Middle School as a second year student. Maki is very sporty and has a passion for singing and she is the club president of the music club. She can be quite careless when singing and is usually seen singing to herself during class, making some of her teachers frustrated with her. She is very good at playing the piano and isn't very good with her studies and is the air head of her family. As Cure Wave, Maki has the power of sound waves, her standard signature colour is pink and she is represented by music notes. * / The cheerful girl who attends Akimiya Public Middle School as a second year student. Koizumi is a smart girl who tops every class with ease and is always holding study sessions for students who are having trouble. She is a girl full of love who is always running around to help others and she is can be a bit clumsy, tripping over her own feet, bumping into poles etc. She has a lot of friends but loses friends as quickly as she makes them due to her helpful personality. As Cure Love, Koizumi has the power of feelings, her standard signature colour is violet and she is represented by hearts. * / The outgoing girl who is a first year student at Akimiya Public Middle School and is actually the same age as the Cures but was kept down due to her poor grades. Emiko has a goofy personality and is always putting smiles on everyone's faces, which makes her happy. She is very sporty and playful and loves to make friends with everyone and her parents own a fashion store, which Emiko helps out at whenever she is has free time. As Cure Happiness, Emiko has the power of smiles, her standard signature colour is yellow and she is represented by clovers. * / The calm girl who is a second year student at Akimiya Private Academy and is also a famous idol. Mion is a girl who always puts her all into her work and at first, Mion didn't want to be a Pretty Cure thinking it would interfere with her life as an idol. She is very friendly and kind and loves to look good and has a love for fashion and sweets. She becomes best friends with Maki first than slowly becomes friends with Koizumi and Emiko and she happily gives them free tickets to her live concerts. As Cure Live, her standard signature colour is blue, Mion has the powers of starlight and she is represented by stars. Mascots * * Dark Realm * * * * * Items * * * * * * Trivia * This is the first time that the Pretty Cures are not searching for a magical item. Instead their mission is to defeat the bad villain of the series. * Like Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, before the opening, the past Cures take turns each episode to say their message. Gallery Category:Play For Me! Pretty Cure AuroraSmile Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:CureKanade Category:Stubs